The Christmas Hat
by ArgonLordOfAll
Summary: What happens when John decides to put on his festive clothing? Johnlock Christmas oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was sitting, tuning his violin, in his armchair when John came thundering down the stairs and burst into the room wearing a festive Christmas jumper and hat.

Sherlock groaned in disapproval at the sight, "What in God's name are you wearing John?"

"Good morning to you too. And I'm wearing festive clothing" John replied in a happy tone, starting to hum Jingle bells to himself as he rummaged in the cupboards and produced two thin cardboard boxes.

"Well obviously, but I mean why John?"

"It's the first of December, Sherlock." John answered placing the two cardboard boxes on the mantel piece. "There, one for you and one for me."

"Oh John!" Sherlock exclaimed. " Why did you buy me an advent calendar? You know food, especially sugary food, only slows down my thinking."

"Oh lighten up and get in the Christmas spirit! You don't even have a case on at the moment so you have no reason not to be eating."

Just as John finished speaking Sherlock's phone buzzed.

"Haha, you spoke too soon John! C'mon, grab your coat. Lestrade wants to meet us at the scene in 5." Sherlock spoke joyfully as he jumped out of his seat, grabbed his coat and scarf and made his way downstairs to hail a cab. "Oh and you can take off that blasted hat before you leave."


	2. Chapter 2

The detective and his blogger both arrived back at their flat, absolutely exhausted. After finding the criminal hiding at the crime scene they had had to chase him down the streets until they managed to pin him down.

They both dropped onto the sofa, eyes closed with tiredness. They sat there in companionable silence until Sherlock began to chuckle in his deep baritone voice.

John opened his eyes to peer at Sherlock. "What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"The sight of you running after that criminal in your Christmas hat! You looked completely ridiculous." Sherlock replied through his light laughter. "I know I told you to take it off but I don't think we'd have caught that speedy delinquent if he hadn't spotted you chasing him in that hat and burst out laughing."

John began to chuckle as well now, "Ha! I probably did look a bit odd. Maybe you should wear your deerstalker when we next go out catching criminals. That'd give everyone a right laugh!"

"Oi!" Sherlock exclaimed as he gave John a playful push on his shoulder, "I thought you liked it when I wear that hat."

John playfully punched Sherlock's shoulder in return. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that that you always tell me to wear it when we're on a case or at a press conference or maybe just 'cause you can't take your eyes of me when I'm wearing it." Sherlock replied winking at John, with a sly, cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"I can't take my eyes off you because it's such a funny sight!" John quipped back.

"Haha! If you say so John." His cocky grin widening.

John found it quite unusual that Sherlock was having a joke with him. Normally he would have to tell Sherlock when someone made a joke but he quite enjoyed the change in Sherlock's character. "'Tis the season to be jolly I s'pose" John thought and he decided to see just how far Sherlock's lax mood would stretch.

"Well you know what? I think this Christmas hat would look much better on you than it does me." And with that he took the hat off his head and popped it on top of Sherlock's messy dark curls.

"Hey!" Sherlock exclaimed, hastily removing the hat from his head and trying to force it back on John's. They rolled around on the sofa, in a fit of giggles, trying to put the hat on each other's head while keeping it off their own until they both ended up rolling off the sofa, John landing with a hard thud on the floor, Sherlock landing right on top of John.

The doctor let out a loud "oohf" noise as Sherlock's weight on his body forced all the air out of his lungs.

On realizing this Sherlock rolled off John's belly to lie on the floor next to him and they both burst out laughing again.

Once they managed to cease laughing Sherlock turned so he was lying on his side, facing John.

"In all honesty though, John," Sherlock began to say, his face and tone now more serious, "you actually looked pretty cute in that hat." A blush was now appearing on both of their cheeks and as they lay there facing each other Sherlock observed.

"Dilated pupils – could be because of the darkness of the room. Quickened breath and most likely quickened pulse accompanying it – probably due to the fact that he's been laughing. The way his dilated pupils keep flicking from my eyes to my lips..." Sherlock smiled to himself as he deduced John's actions and he lent in slowly, as if asking John's permission before softly kissing John on the lips.

_The End_

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this and thanks to my chief editor and best friend for the beautiful cover and for the great advice and encouragement you gave me that kept me writing this. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Also, reviews, favourites and follows would make my Christmas ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to give you all a Sherlock and John for Christmas but unfortunately I don't own them :(**


End file.
